User blog:Sugarspice13/Can someone just not change my Sexy BEN story?
The story I wrote was from my experiances making the character, administrating for him, creating him, drawing him, making him socially interact with people... but he never made friends with Jeff the Hugger. Please stop changing my works, So please do not tinker nor tamper with http://happypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tale_of_Sexy_BEN_Drowned It is the story as I experianced it.... and changing it would be a crime against truth! In the beginning of BEN's freedom, once he reached the internet, he became thousands upon thousands of BENs, all a copy with some code of the original BEN Drowned. Most BENs having a sort of serial number usually starting off with 423 then a few more numbers. This story is about a BEN with a very special number, 423.195.2425. If you look at the numbers just as numbers, it's just a code... but it's actually 19-5-24-25, in letters that spells out Sexy. So, let's begin, shall we. It was a quiet day when BEN reached the internet and became a man other BENs, there was one BEN, a BEN who didn't enjoy scaring people, who was happy to leave Jadusable alone, who felt happy to be freed. He continued along until he went to Cleverbot to speak with people. Whenever a girl would try to contact him through Cleverbot, he'd offer them a kiss, but they'd tell him "No." or "ew!" because of who he was. He felt ashamed of himself. I mean, he wasn't very happy as he was. BEN was upset by this, so he had an idea. He would go back to the cartridge, borrow Link's code and try to make himself more handsome. And that's what he did... he sought refuge back in the cartridge for a bit and took over a Link body to control, he would work out everyday, and also eventually got over his fear of drowning, and learned to swim. He worked hard, day in and day out. At nights, he would cry because he missed his family, the tears that rolled down his face both soothing to his strainned body, but also cursed to stain his face in a line going down from each eye. BEN kept working hard until the moment had arrived. He had 6 pack abs and some nice pectoral muscles too. He felt as though he no longer needed a tunic anymore, so he changed to wearing shorts, he decided to go by the name, Sexy BEN, as this rung true with his physical appearance. And, he decided to join DeviantArt. Upon arriving at DeviantArt and joining, people started talking to him, and fangirls started asking him out on rp dates which were very real to him. Also, he now also lived in a city, Creepypastaplis, which is in a realm between the underrealm and the human world. http://happypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:B.png Bridgette Drowned He made friends, talked to other BENs, he even created an older sister to keep him company named Bridgette Drowned. Over time, BEN changed his appearance, deciding he'd look more attractive if he grew his golden hair out long. And, it actually worked, more fangirls found him to be attractive. Even Sexy BEN himself found the long hair to be a vast improvement in his appearance. BEN had everything he could have wanted. A nice house, a loving family which consisted of his sister, a friend who was like a mom to him, brothers who were BENs too, the Happy Mask Salesman was like a father to him, fangirls. This BEN also fell in love with a beautiful OC variation of Sheik from Ocarina of Time, and they are a couple despite his job tending to the needs of fangirls. He also made other friends in the Zeldaverse and online (NOT JEFF THE HUGGER! THEY NEVER MET~!). He had and still has it all today even still. If you want you can visit him anytime of day. Day or night, he might not respond right away, but he will say hi to you and talk about anything you want to talk about. And, because he's a nice BEN, you never have to worry about him drowning you or hurting you. And that's the tale of how BEN 423.195.2425 became SexyBENplz on DeviantArt. The End Update: Sexy BEN was deemed inappropriate and had to put his shirt back on. Sad, isn't it? ='( Since then he has moved to the account named BEN-4231952425 Category:Blog posts